Cycle of Tears
by YesaniChan
Summary: There were only a few things that would last forever to Bill: His love for Dipper, and the pain he feels at the end of every story they have together. [Lots of Sad Fluffy Things]
1. My Pinetree

**I recommend this video for background music:** **watch?v=aWIE0PX1uXk** **and skip to 0:40 or so to get the violin too. Then ya'll can read.**

 _"Bill, what on god's green earth are you doing?"_

 _"Noooothing~." I looked to see Pinetree's chocolate eyes freeze over at my lie."_

 _He reached over and stole the shoe box I was fiddling with. "What the-?" Inside were countless photos of us. Him trying to solve mysteries, games of Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons, sweaters we had to model for Shooting Star, Pine Tree in a maid outfit, Pine Tree in a lamb costume, Pinetree-_

 _I ripped a certain photo out of his hand._

" _Bill! I was looking at that!"_

" _Not that one kid. Trust me," I held it up in the air while he tried to take it._

" _Biiilll… please?" Puppy dog eyes, I always fell for them dammit._

" _Ugh… fine." I handed him the embarrassing photo and watched his face go from puppy to creeped out, still cute though._

" _What. The. Actual. Hell." He continued to stare at the photo of him sleeping. Naked._

 _I gave a cheesy smile, "Did you expect anything else?"_

 _He rolled his eyes and threw himself onto me, "Not really you demonic triangle."_

 _I held his chin and stared into those beautiful eyes, "If I was still a triangle, I wouldn't be able to do this very well." And with that I kissed him._

I slammed the book of memories shut and threw it onto the floor sobbing. Salty tears ran down my face and ruined the carpet of the library styled room that was part of my mindscape. It was over and I didn't need that beautiful forest green book to remember the events from mere hours ago.

 _Wrinkles adorned his face, memories of confusion and laughter. I cupped that wonderful face with my own wrinkled hands that I created to match him._

" _Please, please don't leave me."_

" _Bill, I'm human. It's what we do."_

 _The monitor stopped beating with his now still heart. Shooting Star wailed with pain at the thought that her other half was gone. I could feel my heart shatter, he wasn't just my other half. He was all of me, he was everything. I didn't want to see the faces surrounding me. Faces that looked so similar to his, that were just as kind. I didn't want to do anything._

Dying is so simple for everything to do. If something is beyond repair, the answer is for the body to self-destruct. So why wasn't I dying? Simple, I'm not allowed to.

 **And so it begins. I felt like I was writing too much cuteness currently and when I was in the shower got this wonderful thought. Which resulted in me sobbing on the shower floor for ten minutes. You're welcome.**


	2. I'll Meet You Again

If there was one thing I knew for sure now; it was that my mindscape is boring as can be. All the chaos of it was getting repetitive, at least the physical realm had some fun. Speaking of which...

I looked around to see a different world then how I left it. Not too much, but still. No magic could be seen so far which was fine with me. I strolled or, floated through the town. My mind told me it sure wasn't Gravity Falls, thankfully. No way I could- _Stop thinking. Just keep going, find out where you can make trouble like always. Nothing else._ I eventually wound up at a pretty decent looking university and poked in. Normal college stuff: people doing stupid things, freaking out over tests, the usual human garbage. _I think libraries are still interesting_ I went on over to the library, nearly entirely made of glass like they were asking to get destroyed. Blah blah blah, that's all these people had? Nothing worthwhile unless you count that familiar... familiar... familiar what? It felt like a ribbon tugging on me, nothing really. I went towards it anyways. Soon, I found the source. A blazing golden head bent over a textbook, scribbling in a notebook. I watched as he worked and noticed the countless moles all over his face and arms. _I know him... or his soul at least._ I continued to gaze at the student. A small chime went off and he checked his wrist, a cuff covering most of his lower arm had a display with the words: SLEEP DAMMIT flashing across it.

"Alright fine past me. After this page."

NOW.

He rolled his eyes and slammed the book shut. "I really thought of everything didn't I?" He groaned as his stretched out and out away his things.

 _Sixer._ I had my answer. Curious more than I should be, I followed him to his dorm. _What are you doing nowadays?_

Short I know. But the other bits need some more time to be actually decent before I give them to you. 'Till then!


	3. Over and Over

**A few notes before we begin: There is a lot more swearing in chapter. Also, thank you to Grey Jedi 4000 for reviewing! I did not notice the code issue, thanks for pointing that out. And yes, this is an AU, like every other Billdip fic.**

I proceeded to follow Sixer as he walked through the campus to his dorm. When we got there, I noticed immediately that it was definitely a cheap place.

Inside the dorm room, you could plainly see the whitewash on the walls and tasteless green carpet. Sixer dumped his stuff on the floor and threw himself onto his bed. _Didn't even bother with pajamas, like usual._ I looked over his stuff, all of it clearly labeled with the name, Alden Green. Now that was a boring name. I did a little more digging of the omniscient variety and found out some, "fun" facts about 'Alden'.

"Ugh. What time is it?" The roommate had woken up. I glared at this most likely hungover human only to stop. Stop and simply stare. Auburn bedhead, sea green eyes, and oh stars he was unbelievably pale. "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late." The roommate threw on a pair of slacks and a slightly clean shirt. "Oi Alden, when did you get back?"

"God dammit Erick, let me sleep." Alden groaned before throwing his pillow onto his head.

"What an ass." Erick tied his shoes and ran out the door, comb in one hand, an energy drink in the other, and his wallet clamped in his mouth. I continued to float there, my thoughts making absolutely no sense.

I retreated into my mindscape. Pulling thoughts out of the mess one by one, I pieced together a puzzle of sorts. After who knows how long, I had an image of Erick sitting in front of me, smiling. What? I just saw the guy...

I retrieved a forest green book from my coat. I pulled out a photo. I added the photo and saw two very similar and different images collide. Auburn hair, brown eyes, pale skin, a strange birthmark, there was no way. Wait, yes there was. He had reincarnated like every other soul does. It's completely normal. A body dies, the soul kinda does its thing for a while, gets a new body and bam! Reincarnation. I should have seen this coming, I didn't see it coming.

-third person POV-  
Erick sat outside eating the least expensive thing he could get from the grocery store, an egg roll. A chime went off and he checked his phone, getting several looks from anyone nearby. It's not like he had the money to afford a cufflink like everyone else. Sorry that he needed a scholarship to even come to college.

 **DO RESEARCH FOR PAPER**

"Alright. Not like I have anything else to do." Work was done for the day, no classes until tomorrow, might as well try to pass. Heading over to the library, Erick walked past the math building. A degree in math, God was he an idiot. Just had to go for something difficult instead of computer science. Of course.

Inside the library, Erick glared at the computer screen, as if it could magically write the paper for him. Or at least rewrite the garbage he had so far. Groaning, he pulled out a notebook. The notebook had no purpose except to have random sci-fi trash written inside. A guy can dream right? Turning to his current "masterpiece" of cyborgs and racism, he found his diagram of a limb attachment erased out and replaced with an intricate drawing of some circle thing. The symbols in the center wheel were cartoonish compared to the swirling runes and strokes on the other rings.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck." Last time Erick checked, fantasy trash like this was not his forte. But it was Alden's. "That ass, ruining my notebook." Homework forgotten, Erick threw his stuff into his bag and ran out the library, mad enough to make the devil turn tail and run. Meanwhile, a shadow with one eye watched with interest. Excited to see his work in action.

 **Oh goodness. That was more words than the other two chapters. And definitely more swearing, let's try to tone that bit down though. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter!**


End file.
